


The stars in your eyes

by Cutebeast64



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Mentions of Eichi's illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutebeast64/pseuds/Cutebeast64
Summary: He still feels out of place here - by his side- but if him being here is enough to make him smile, then that's enough. That's all he needs.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 5
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	The stars in your eyes

“Found you, Sena-kun.” The playful voice coming from behind him made Izumi jolt up in surprise - the drink in his hand shaken so badly by the movement some drops of it fell from the border and over his hand.

Looking down at his, now slightly wet hand, Izumi gave one rather bothered groan before turning towards the responsible.

“You almost make me drop my drink, Tenshouin” his hissing had little effect - The elegant blond merely raised a hand to his mouth, as if to conceal his small chuckle, in a most annoyingly refined gesture.

“I apologize, I didn’t think you’d get so surprised by it” was Eichi’s reply once he was done with laughing at Izumi’s clumsiness.

Izumi clicked his tongue, a small roll of his eyes as he once more looked away from the Eichi -and the elegant ballroom behind him- and towards the ample Tenshouin state, and the starry sky above it all.

He refused to look back when Eichi approached him with nimble steps, standing right by his side and mimicking Izumi’s own action of staring far ahead. Silence extended gently over the two of them as minutes passed, one after the other.

“…shouldn’t you go back already? It’s _your_ party, Tenshouin” Izumi questioned, wording direct and rough. Tilting his head just enough to glance at Eichi out of the corner of his eye, he noticed the troubled smile playing on the other’s lips.

It _was_ Eichi’s party. Both because his family was hosting it, and because it was made to celebrate his coming of age. Quite an unusual way of celebrating it, Izumi thought, giving one more look to the cocktail party behind them – western to a fault, and so unnecessarily flamboyant it almost felt like throwing money for the sake of it. It was so different from the hakama/furisode and sekihan combination most people (including himself) followed, that it felt almost laughable.

“Is that concern I’m noticing in your tone Sena-kun? I didn’t know I was loved so much~” Eichi joked – he would never say something like that if he was being sincere. After all, he had a terrible tendency to obliviousness in the face of love.

“Shut up” Izumi cut him, lifting his glass to take a sip of bubbly champagne.

Eichi chuckled again, waiting in silence until Izumi had lowered his glass again – his hand mischievously reaching for silver hair, twirling it lightly in between his fingers.

“I’ve done the proper greetings to all the guests. I believe I’m allowed a small breather. Don’t you agree?” despite the tone of question, Izumi knew Eichi well enough to understand he was not asking for confirmation – hence why he remained silent… cheeks lightly dusted in red as Eichi continued playing with his hair “Plus, my mind kept wondering where my pretty kitty could have gone to. You disappeared so quickly~”

Like a cat that has been pet for a bit too long, Izumi threw him an annoyed glare. Maybe the ‘pretty kitty’ had done it, or maybe it was the insistent way in which Eichi kept playing with silver hair… Still, the blond showed no remorse, nor signs of stopping, merely smiling – and continuing to smile until Izumi gave up.

“I felt way too out of place, so I left. That’s all” he retorted, looking away from Eichi’s tender gaze – willingly oblivious to how much someone as Izumi (maybe famous but certainly not rich enough for such a place) might stand out in the middle of such a fancy party. Especially when Eichi kept treating him like a ‘special guest’ despite his complains “Stop making that confused face, you know what mean. Shouldn’t you have invited someone more… fitting?”

“Fufufu, I never knew you were capable of making such amusing jokes, Sena-kun” the blond laughed at his lack of confidence – at least finally leaving his hair alone to try and cover his mouth.

“Hah? It’s not a goddamn joke” he repeated, annoyance already growing into actual anger.

Eichi didn’t seem very intimidated, though, keeping his smile in place – an endearing narrowing of the eyes making him look stupidly happy despite this all.

“What else could it be but a joke? You’re an internationally known model, and a member of an agency incorporated into the project both I and Saegusa-kun manufactured” he replied, his gloved hand moving up again – this time to stroke Izumi’s soft cheek.

A small hint of red overcoming his expression, Izumi pulled back, looking away from intense blue eyes and up to the stars again.

“Or, could it be that you’re just trying to find reasons to get mad? Are you still sulking about me bringing you all the way from Florence just for my coming of age party?” Eichi questioned in a more curious tone, reaching forward once more, this time to play with the blue earrings that hung from Izumi’s ears.

“S-stop it” he complained, pushing Eichi’s hand away with one of his own. The intimate feeling of Eichi playing with this earring – one that he’d bought and gifted Izumi with before this- making a weird shiver run up his spine. “And I’m not _sulking_. I just really don’t understand why you’d want to have me here for this. Saying stuff like that ‘I’m your special guest’ or whatever… they’ll get the wrong impression”

“Wrong impression?” Eichi repeated his last words as he moved closer, his hand now reaching straight up for Izumi’s waist, settling on the smallest part of it and tightly grasping at it to pull him close “It wouldn’t be the _wrong impression_ , though, now _would it_? _Izumi-kun_ ”

Izumi jolted up, his free hand immediately trying to push Eichi enough to make some distance.

“S-stop! _Ten-kun_! What if someone from the party sees us, you big dumbass?” he whined, trying to squirm out of the hold he’d been caught in before it was too late.

Though, being caught like this probably meant it was already too late.

“Is it so wrong of me to want to flaunt my beautiful kitten in front of everyone? Dressed in the fancy clothes and adorned with all the beautiful jewelry I have gifted him?” Eichi leaned even closer giving a small lick at his ear, middle fingers digging on the skin and massaging the sensitive spot of Izumi’s hips, forcing him to bite his lips in order not to let any disgraceful noises out of his mouth.

“…Get…a-away--- dummy” Izumi begged once more, his voice a shaky whimper at the soft charm of Eichi speaking such words right into his ear – even if he knew well enough that he was merely being teased. Turning his face away from Eichi, he pushed him lightly to the side.

Eichi chuckled again, amused by his reaction. Tenderly he laced both of his hands around Izumi’s waist, bringing him closer to his body before pressing his face against the crook of the model’s neck.

Izumi jolted up, fully expecting some more annoying teasing. However, the only thing he felt was slow breathing… and maybe a bit of tender nuzzling against the skin.

With no little hesitation, he reached up to return the hug, making reassuring circles on Eichi’s back.

“I’m sorry if I took you from work… but I’m really glad you came Sena-kun” Eichi whispered in a much more sincere tone, his expression a mystery for he continued to hide on Izumi’s shoulder. His voice was more vulnerable than Izumi expected to hear, and his breathing was a bit laborious. Was he pushing himself too much -as per usual?

“You should go inside, or you’ll end up spending the weekend in bed” he tried to warn him, but Eichi just chuckled.

“What a kind wife” he voiced out loud the very thoughts that made him laugh – or so Izumi thought. So he lightly tapped on the blond’s back with his hand “If you’re so worried, then I’ll go inside… but only if you come with me.”

He should have seen this coming.

“Do you really think that’s going to convince me?”

“Then I’m staying here, stargazing with Sena-kun” he mumbled, straightening his back to a most comfortable position, leaving just an arm to rest draped on Izumi’s shoulders.

Eichi’s blue were now completely transfixed in the dazing sky above them, plenty of constellations reflecting on the light blue of his eyes. And Izumi, still trying to figure his words, did the same. The sky seemed much brighter than the world they were a part of…

“We can stargaze some other time” he finally said, a grave sigh as he noticed Eichi’s determination to stay.

“But I want to be with Sena-kun now” Eichi insisted, leaning some of his weight in the significantly shorter male.

“You’ll get sick!” Izumi repeated, this time more roughly, propping him up with an arm around his waist. No longer caring about hurting his feelings.

“As long as you take care of me and feed me that amazing porridge of yours in bed…” Eichi smiled stupidly, and he so wanted to knock some sense into him with a slap.

Instead, he frowned, finding quite annoying how he seemed to care more about Eichi’s health than Eichi himself. What kind of childish treat was that even? Using his own health to bend Izumi at his will….

He hated it because it worked.

“Ah fine, whatever. Let’s get inside” he decided, helping Eichi stand up on his own.

“Really? You’re so nice Sena-kun~” Eichi purred, nuzzling his hair and Izumi almost felt like regretting his decision. The small involuntary shake from Eichi’s body as he tried to keep himself up, was however, more than enough to make him forget his annoyance.

“Don’t thank me. I’m just doing it because I want to” Izumi replied, brushing golden locks back into place.

Eichi merely smiled. One of those smiles that seemed to read even your thoughts, and kissed Izumi’s cheek. It somehow felt like Izumi would really have to stay over the weekend – not that he minded about it… if it made Eichi feel better, then that was enough.

He still feels out of place here - by his side- but if him being here is enough to make him smile, then that's enough. That's all he needs.

For a while now, Eichi’s smile had became his guiding light after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Another very simple drabble for this very fun week. I'm here pushing the EiIzu agenda bc it's a good agenda. I wanted to add a ballroom dance scene but it didn't really mesh too well? Maybe I'll add an extra ep later just for that haha.
> 
> If you liked it consider leaving a review or checking my twitter @cutebeast64. I sometimes post drawings/fics~


End file.
